


Last Night

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Based off the Spongebob Musical, I havent read a SPANDY smut fic for the musical so I made one.. link me if you know a few...This is, Spongebob and Sandy are in the Pineapple, chilling and talking.. one thing leads to another./





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just thought that maybe, this would be a good idea, or something, I haven't, yet read a Spandy musical smut fit, yet, and please link me if you know where one is, but so, yeah, this is an idea I’d just came up with, well, I hope you guys enjoy, in some sort of way, R&R thanks

Spongebob sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes, this day had been a complete disaster, he’d woken up, thinking that the day could be just as good as yesterday but turned into, complete hell. First, he was told he was nothing special, just another simple sponge, which he wasn't, he was Spongebob Squarepants, he was more than what they pictured him, and he just wanted to show that he wasn't so simple.

Now, that wasn't the only thing that went wrong, today, he’d just found out that Mount Humungus was due to erupt, tomorrow night, which wasn't nearly isn't enough time to get ready, he wasn't ready, but, he had to be, he wasn't ready to give up his home, and all that he knew and loved, not if he could stop it. This could prove to his boss that he wasn't just the sponge next door.

But, he couldn't really do that at the moment, sure, he’d come up with a plan, which involved, him, Sandy, and Patrick, but Patrick, well, he sorta, abandoned them, and so now, it was down to just him, and her, now he was starting to believe that the plan wouldn't work, was he just a simple sponge? Spongebob turned his head towards her, seeing her sitting in the seat beside him, watching t.v.

It sucked just sitting here, doing nothing, but it couldn't really be helped, they couldn't exactly see in the dark, and so, here they were, in his house, watching the tv as the clock just ticked away, when she picked up the remote and turned it off, it didn't make anything better staring at the clock of doom.

She looked at him, he was still down about what happened today, and could tell he was scared, something about him, made her heart sink, seeing him this way, his skin, which usually had a happy glow to it, was now pale, and his blue eyes, now had dark rings around them, shame, in only less then 12 hours, he’d gone from that sweet, happy-go-lucky sponge, to, this, sponge who looked like, like Squidward whenever he failed an audition.

He looked back at her as she placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft squeeze, she shot him a warm smile, which he shot back, placing his hand on hers as he leaned over on her shoulder, his thumb running over her knuckles.

“What if all we’re doing, is for nothing?” he asked her, “What do you mean?” she asked him, and he shrugged, “I mean, is it really worth it?” he asked, “risking our lives, saving this town? I mean, what if the plan doesn't work? We’d lost our live for nothing.” he shook his head.

“You’re having second thoughts.” she noted, “I, I mean, yeah, Patrick left us, you’re leaving, what's the point? I mean, everyone I care about is leaving me.” he sat back up, lifting himself off her shoulder, and she sighed, “You should go too, while you have a chance, get out, and go somewhere safe.” he wiped his eyes.

“Ya can come with me.” she took his hand again, and he looked back up at her, and he smiled, before it faded, “I can't leave this place.” he shook his head, he sighed, “This is my home, your home, o, our home- and I can't, run away whenever something bad happens.” he shook his head.

“I have made so many memories here, friends, heh, this is where I met you.” he looked back at her, smiling again, “I remember seeing you fight that clam, and I thought I could save you, and well-” he laughs, “We both know how that turned out.” he rubbed the back of his head as they both laughed.

“I thought y'all were pretty brave.” she admitted, trying to cheer him up, and he shook his head, “I could have gotten myself killed, and I wouldn't have even cared, if i’d been able to safe you, even if I hadn't known you.”

“Yer still tha same, ya got a good heart, and it's more than what most of these fish have.” she shrugged, and he sighed, “Ya were the only one ta really except me, even back home.”

“Well, I know I one or two things about being, different, it's hard to get accepted for who, and what you are, you just have to make the best of who you are, and don't listen to what people say, I think you’re an amazing woman, smart, funny, strong.. pretty..” he looked away, and she smiled.

“ya think i'm pretty?” she asked, and he scoffed, looking back, “The prettiest.” he answered, and she blushed, looking away to hide herself, “Well, I think yer pretty handsome yerself.” she admitted, and he laughed, “Nah..” he flipped his hand before he looked back at her, letting their eyes connect for a second.

“How would you spend it?” he suddenly asked, and she cocked her brow, “If this was our last night in the world, how would you spend it?” he asked again, and she hummed, “Well, that's a good question, i never really thought about it, until ya said somethin.” she admitted, she sighed, trying to think.

“I guess i’d want to spend my last night with those close ta me, like, family, and close friends.” she answered, and he smiled, “Including me, right?” he asked, and she laughed, “Including you.” she smiled, and then he sighed, “That’d be nice, I’d do something similar, i’d tell everyone I loved them, forgive those who’d wronged me, do things i’ve never done before.”

“Like what?” she asked, and he blushed, “Kiss, and touch.. A, uh.. hmm.” he glanced at her, before looking away, “I’ve never been with someone before.” he admitted, closing and gripping tight onto his knees, as he waited for her to laugh at him, but she just placed her hand on his and he couldn't help but to return the favor.

“I know this is going to sound stupid but-” he bit his lip before he looked at her, “Y, you wouldn't mind if.. if I… can I kiss you?” he asked, but she didn't answer, she just blinked, “Just one?” he asked, but she didn't answer, she just stared at him, glancing back and forth between his eyes and lips.

Her breath hitched as she felt him shift on the sofa as he leaned into her, he stood about a few inches from her lips, waiting for her permission before they kissed. It was soft, and kind of cold, but it felt nice, he pulled back, smiling, she licked her lips a little to taste him, she could still feel him there, she bit her lip, he was still standing her.

She then gripped onto his suspenders and pulled him in again, hmm, they slowly kissed away, experimenting some more, and she was the first to lick his lips, he jumped a little from the sudden contact, but found that he actually liked it and let her in where she licked his tongue, hmm, he tasted sweet, and slightly salty from the water.

He moaned as he sat back down as their kiss grew deeper, he gasped peaking an eye open as she started to loosen his tie, Was this really happening? All he asked for was one kiss. Was he really that good, with just one kiss for her to want to take his clothes off?

Sandy panted as she sat back, staring at his chest after she’d removed his shirt, she looked back at his flushed face before she pushed him down, as she reached up and unzipped her suit, she took a moment to take it off, leaving her in her underwear.

She had climbed over his lap, straddling him, with her hands on his stomach, his skin was soft, toned chest and stomach, down the his barely visible trail , and she bit her lip as she felt something press against her, hmm, she moaned as she started to slowly move her hips over it. This was so unreal, this couldn't be happening, not to him, not right now, with her.

The weight of her on him was almost perfect, his hands on her thighs, he bit his lip as she reached her hands down to his and lead them up to her chest, her bra was a silky black, but what would compare to the feeling of the the real things, slipping his hands under the cups, she gasped at the sudden warmness, hands hands were firm and could fit her just right.

She breathed out as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra before she dropped it to the floor, she then turned her attention towards his pants, he bit his lip as he heard the familiar jingle of his belt, he panted, afraid that she might change her mind about what she was about to see.

“Oh wow.” she muttered, enough for him to hear, as she pulled it out, he was a little above average, thick and a few veins here and there, he was clean, well kept, and it only made things better, seeing him for the first time, she stared down at him before she pulled her panties a little to the side as she held him in the other hand, where she lead him in.

“Oh dear Neptune!” he groaned, his legs immediately moving up to support them, oh, and he wasn't even halfway in, man, this was too much, oh, but it felt amazing. He closed his eyes, his grip tightening onto her hips, he moaned, “Han, S, sandy.” he bit his lip, she breathed out, hnn, he was a little larger than she’d thought.

“Hnn, this is.. hn amazing.” he moaned as he started to move his hips as she started to speed up, “hmm, Sponge.” she panted as she leaned down to kiss him, he gripped onto the back of her head as he started thrusting in harder, and faster, Mm, she moaned as he started to suck on her neck, one of his hands running down her back, spreading her cheeks as he started to finger her.

Spongebob panted as he’d suddenly turned the tables, pinning her beneath him, he stood on his knees as he pulled her panties off, he smiled as he got down on his hands between her legs, he let out a delicious moan as he used two fingers to spread her lips.

“Huh!” she chirped, arching her back as he’d started to lick her, hn, mm, he moaned as he went on further, pushing two of his fingers in, while he stroked himself, hun, never had he ever even tasted a woman until now, ahn, “Spongebob.” she rasped, clawing at the back of his head, messing up his beautiful golden locks of hair.

Her legs tightening around his head, it seemed as if he was doing something right, he panted as he stood back up, he grinned down at her as she panted, her body was just glistening with sweat before he crawled over to her, still standing on his knees, just above her as he tugged his pants down a little more to give the boys more room.

She looked up at him before looking at it, she bit her lip as she reached up to feel it some more, which caused as shudder to escape his lips, she stared up at his face, his eyes were staring through her as she stroked him.

“Ohn.” he groaned, moving his hips slightly with the movement of her hands, she would run her hand along the underside, while she were her way up to the tip, he twitched as she’d started to near it, using her thumb she started to circle around it.

Hnn, maybe she should return the favor, sitting up a little, she leaned into it, kissing the base of his cock and working her way up, tears whelmed in his eyes, was this how he was going to spend his last night? Oh, he wished this could last forever, he ran his hand through her hair, and she smiled up at him before she licked the head.

Spongebob’s jaw dropped, oh, wow, this had to be a dream, there was no way that Sandra J. Cheeks was sucking his cock, her mouth warm and wet, vacuumed around him, oh, huh, “Huh, hnn this is… this is all too much.” he shook his head, tears still coming.

“Oh, Sandy, you’re, amazing..” he bit his lip, “H, Han, I, I'm not sure if I can keep it up, i'm getting close, Sandy,” he moaned, and she nodded, plopping him out of her mouth as she started to stroke him faster, and harder as she’d started to finger herself to catch up to him.

“Hnn, I, I, Sandy.” he warned before she started to suck on the tip, he gripped onto her tighter, forcing her further down on him just as he let go, releasing his seed into her, she moaned, sucking the last bit out, hmm, usually, she’d be disgusted by the taste of cum, but, was she found was that, his was actually… kinda, sweet as well, and it actually tasted, good.

Spongebob panted getting off of her, he was completely out if breath, he looked at her, “Oh, you.. that was.. you are amazing.” he shook his head, and she smiled, “I, I’d never done this before, and you… I'm glad I did it here, with you.” he smiled as he started to finally catch his breath, and she shook her head, kissing him, “Ya weren't bad, fer yer first time.” she said, and he smiled, running his hand down her arm before he kissed her again, this time a little longer.

Already? Well, this could be their last night in this world together, so, why not try to make the best of it?

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, yeee this took me a bit to write bc i was lazy, i hadn't touched it in a bit and so some might seem… whatever… i could have added more sex, but i'm tired, and i didn't feel like it, but it's here.. and man, I havent written a Spandy fanfic, in a while, eh, i've been busy..


End file.
